


S'more of that Sweet Lovin'

by marsakat



Series: Summer camp fun [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Campfires, M/M, Nighttime Hike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh considered himself to be the greatest S'mores chef ever.  Also, him and Tyler possibly discover that Bigfoot is real.<br/>(more summer camp!au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'more of that Sweet Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> I did a school presentation in seventh grade about how to make the best s’more ever. So yes, I am an Expert.

“You need to pay close attention,” Josh said seriously, “This is very important—essential—to having the best summer ever. I have worked on this for many years and I need to show you how to make a S’more.”

It was the first bonfire of the summer, and Josh had been telling Tyler about the campfire songs and ghost stories they’d share beneath the blanket of stars

“Josh I may have been homeschooled but that doesn’t mean I’ve lived under a rock my whole life—” Tyler ignored Josh’s snort of laughter, “Okay, I may have missed out on a lot of stuff but I’ve had a S’more before. Actually, I’ve had a lot of S’mores.”

“Yeah but you’ve never had a S’more by me. The master of marshmallow roasting. I will show you my secrets, young Padawan.” Josh led Tyler to the table of supplies grabbing sticks, a whole bag of marshmallows, several crackers, and bars of chocolate. “We are going to eat S’mores until we explode.

Josh was adament about the whole process and Tyler listened with a big grin on his face.

“Unless you want it completely burnt—which some people do, but it really distracts from the graham cracker and chocolate—it’s best to keep rotating the marshmallow gently until it’s golden brown and very melty on the inside. You gotta be patient but it’s worth it in the end.”

Tyler did like his marshmallows burnt, but he decided to go along with Josh’s instructions, letting the other boy prod his marshmallow with an expert finger until he pronounced them satisfactory. And he was right—the marshmallow was so gooey, it got everywhere, which was perfect. 

“Good, right?” Josh asked after Tyler tried to stay neat.

“Mmprf—yep!” Tyler said around a mouthful.

“So you want…s’more?” Josh cackled at his own joke and impaled two more marshmallows on each of their sticks.

…

“Ugh, I don’t know if I can eat any more,” Tyler groaned and rubbed his stomach. “We must’ve ate ten of these already. My jaw hurts.”

“I’m amped,” Josh seemed to be in the throes of a sugar high, “Let’s go for a hike.”

Holding hands they snuck away from the group, who were entranced by a terrifying story Brendon was telling about a clown.

“Where are we going?” Tyler felt slow and droopy, the byproduct of having a lot of S’mores. The forest felt so alive; crickets singing, the rushing of water, their footsteps over the path. Josh was still holding his hand, which was comforting after hearing so many ghost stories.

“Dunno. Maybe we can look for that cave Dallon talked about.”

“Do you think he was serious about the Bigfoot that lived in it?” Tyler asked.

“No, no of course not—What was that?” Josh’s voice dropped into a whisper and his hand clenched around Tyler’s. The second crack of a branch breaking nearby drove them into each other’s arms.

“We gotta get outta here,” Tyler squeaked—surely he would be dinner for whatever monster this was. Josh was a really fast runner and Tyler was bound be slowed down by how much he had eaten. They began to walk quickly back down the path illuminated by moonlight, breaking into a run whenever they were spooked by another noise. Tyler was emitting hysterical giggles and Josh was cursing under his breath.

They ran until they collapsed just outside the circle around the bonfire.

“Where were you guys?” Brendon asked, eyeing their disheveled appearances with obvious interest.

“B-Bigfoot,” wheezed Tyler.

“No way!”

“Chased us all the way here,” Josh piped up. The other boys didn’t seem scared of the monster, grabbing flashlights and torches and heading into the woods. 

“I’m not going back in there tonight,” said Tyler, “I don’t care if they’re going to be eaten. I’m not leaving.”

“Same,” Josh stood up, “Now we’ve got the campfire to ourselves, you want me to make you another S’more?”

Tyler groaned and threw a stick at Josh that missed and plunged into the flames. They sat together on a log to watched it crackle as Tyler sang him old songs about falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this au.  
> prompt me @ teeentyonepilots on tumblr. my main is shivermepickles.


End file.
